


同室操戈Charles and Erik Make A Porno

by Glacier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Roleplay, Roommates, School Reunion, Shaving, Story within a Story, Verbal Humiliation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“难道两个同性恋室友就不能是想要一起拍黄片的好朋友吗？”Erik抱怨。<br/>Erik和Charles自从高中以来就是最好的朋友，还做了好几年的室友。他们的房子突然要被收走了，两人不知该怎么办，直到Charles的老相识Emma提出了一个特殊而性感的赚钱方式。他们的友情还能存活吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	同室操戈Charles and Erik Make A Porno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).
  * A translation of [Charles and Erik Make A Porno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424073) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> 非常搞笑温馨的一篇，很喜欢这种老朋友变成爱人的梗。作者很逗，喜欢引用原作台词，我会以括号标注。还有很多前后呼应的句子，剧情很是细腻。一切萌点属于原作者，希望翻译能传达出原文的风格。  
> 文中有只言片语提到Erik和Charles过去的性史，但没有详细描写，文中性爱描写仅限于EC。

**_2012年1月2日。  
  
_** “外面。实在。太他妈的。冷了！”  
Charles伴着每一个字跺着脚，抖去鞋上的积雪。尽管字字属实，Charles看上去却有着不寻常的好心情，他的脸颊粉红，眼睛亮闪闪。  
“如果 **你** 在骂脏话的话，说明事情真的很糟糕，”Erik咕哝着回应。他正坐在房内最佳的位置，就在他们那台1950年产的取暖器面前。Charles走进了客厅，浑身发抖。Erik看了他一眼，不情愿地挪了挪屁股把最温暖的位置让出来。他俩都知道Charles比他更怕冷。  
  
Charles朝他感激地一笑，坐在了他让出的地方，紧挨着他。他们都还穿着大衣带着帽子，因为他们设置的温度只有12度用来省钱，但Charles脱下了手套，快速地搓起了双手。  
“你明知道你爱听我骂脏话，”他对Erik说，冻得牙齿打颤，但露出了一个大大的笑容。  
  
Erik情不自禁也露出了一点儿微笑。Charles的好心情简直是有传染性的。“你喝醉了吗？如果是的话，我希望你带了点酒给我。”  
Charles因为好友的评论而大笑起来。“没有，就算我有的话肯定也自己喝光了！太冷了，根本没法保持清醒。”  
“说的正是，”Erik叹气，因为手头实在紧张，就连酒精都成了他们难以承受的奢侈品、  
  
当Charles失去金钱来源的时候他还在牛津读研究生的途中。尽管他在富有的家庭中长大，他的继父却在投资方面十分没有眼光，在2008年的金融危机中失去了大部分家族财产。这留给Charles一个本科毕业学位还有半个研究生学位，在找工作的时候，这基本跟一坨屎没什么两样。他以多种方式维生，大多数时间是在温彻斯特小镇上给几个小孩当家教，但鉴于所有学校现在都在放寒假，Charles没有任何收入可言。  
而Erik则在建筑工地上班，像这样的天气，他也根本无法工作。这对于他们能否在又老旧又不隔热的破房子里提高暖气温度可不是个好兆头。  
  
“你在走神吗？”Charles调笑着说，将Erik从负面情绪的迷思中拉了出来。  
Erik片刻没有回答，直直地瞪着前方。他有着毛茸茸的姜红色胡须；事实上，他们两人都有，从十月份就开始蓄了。这样稍微暖和一些。  
“抱歉，”Erik终于开口。“只是在担心我们要怎么撑过这个冬天。”  
“你可以明天再担心，”Charles轻快地说。“今晚，你有别的计划。”  
“有吗？”Erik怀疑地瞥了Charles一眼。“除了钻进被窝里看netlfix视频以外？”毕竟，网络对他们而言，是缺少就活不下去的东西，所以他们已经提前付了五个月的网费。  
  
“你忘啦，”Charles浑身颤抖着，摇了摇头。“Erik，今晚是我们高中十周年聚会！”  
“我们——噢。”Erik和Charles自从高一见面之后就成了最好的朋友，几乎是十四年之前的事情了。但Erik并没有和任何高中同学保持联系，是有原因的。“我真的不需要去见那些人当中的任何一个，Charles。”  
“这个吗，我也一样。”Charles翻了个白眼。“但你知道还会有什么吗？酒。还有自助的小点心。还有不需要付钱的暖气。”  
  
Erik半信半疑地眯起了眼。“自助式的小点心？”  
“会有一个免费的酒吧，”Charles用歌唱版的语调宣布。  
“什么？你为什么不早说！”Erik跳了起来。“什么时候开始？我们能现在就去吗？”  
  
“还有两小时呢，而且你不能这幅样子去参加，”Charles说着，撅起了嘴唇。“你看上去像个维京嬉皮士。”  
“你看上去像只红毛沙鼠，”Erik反击。他的情绪也不由自主地变好了。  
“Fuck you，”Charles咧嘴一笑。  
“Fuck you，too。”Erik也笑着回应他。  
  


**

  
  
“Erik，”Charles在淋浴间里大叫。“你准备刮胡子吗？”  
“没必要大喊大叫，我就在这里，”Erik说。他们只有一个卫生间而且这是目前房子里最暖和（如果有热水蒸汽的话）的房间。Erik正望着镜子，手里拿着电动剃须刀，腰间只系了一条毛巾。  
  
Charles从浴帘里探出脑袋，看见了Erik。“嘿！当你洗澡的时候我可是尊重你的隐私！”  
Erik咕哝着开始用剃刀刮胡子。“现在冷得不需要隐私。”  
“万一我在自撸怎么办，”Charles抗议。他依然在盯着镜中的Erik。  
Erik把剃刀在水槽边缘敲了敲，弄掉一些姜红的毛发。“不，你从不在浴室自撸。”  
这是真的，但Charles不懂他为什么会知道。“而你又是怎么知道的？”  
  
Erik面朝着镜子和Charles对视了一会儿，露齿一笑，但没有回答。Charles摇了摇头，钻回了浴帘后面。Erik只围着一条毛巾朝他坏笑的画面似乎烙在了他的视网膜上，有一会儿挥之不去。他终于冲洗完毕，关上了水龙头。“如果你还在的话，能不能帮我——哦，谢谢。”Erik已经把手臂伸进了淋浴间，把毛巾递给了他。  
  
“我不会全部刮掉，”他说道，与此同时Charles围着一条毛巾踏出了淋浴间。“我不希望我的脸下星期被冻僵。”  
“你看上去几乎像个人类了，”Charles轻快地说。他实际上看上去几乎像个模特，但Charles不会这么讲的。  
“说话好听点，不然我就偷走你的毛巾，”Erik说。Charles紧张地拽紧了腰间的毛巾；当Erik眼中闪着邪恶光芒的时候，真的有可能会做这种事。  
  
Erik开怀大笑，把剃须刀递给了Charles。“换你了。如果你需要征求意见的话告诉我。”他经过Charles身边离开了浴室。Charles决定跟从Erik的领导，留点胡子以御寒，但他的确剃掉了绝大部分长度。  
“我希望你有能看的衣服可穿，”Charles朝着门外喊道。  
  
他们两人实际上都成功翻找出了西装外套（他俩觉得全套西装太正式了）还有不错的尖领衬衫（没有领带）。Charles试图再多加一件羊毛背心，但Erik强烈地否决了。“你已经够像个书呆子了，”是他的评价。不过，他还是同意把外套借给Charles穿，如果Charles太冷的话。  
  


**

  
当他们进场的时候，前台登记的姑娘立即认出了他们。“哦我的老天你们在一起了吗？”她大声尖叫，至少提高了八度。“我早就知道！”  
“我们没在一起，”Erik粗鲁地说，“我们只是正好一起到了。这是什么？”指的是她递来的两张粉红色小票，跟他的名牌一起。  
“这些是你的酒水券，”她用一种难以置信的兴奋语调说，“不过，如果你想喝超过两杯的话，可以付钱再买，酒是足够的！”  
  
Erik扭头瞪视着Charles。“说好的免费呢？”他干巴巴地问，挑起了一边眉毛。  
“我也许是夸张了一点，”Charles说，从过分激动小姐手中接过名牌和券。“但两杯总比没有好，不是吗？”  
Erik发出类似低吼的声音，走进了布满装饰的大厅。除了令人搞不懂的棕色和黄色旗帜之外，还有几只廉价的迪斯科灯球挂在天花板上，像是用过的锡纸做的，几张霓虹粉色的充气沙发，还有一堆2002届毕业生的照片被投影在墙上。综合起来的效果就如同这房间是个有病的十一岁小孩设计的。Charles因为整个艳俗的风格而打了个冷战。  
  
“也许就算今晚不能喝醉，也不算是完全浪费时间，”Erik说，伸长脖子试图看清房间里全部的人。“我觉得看到了Alex。他曾经说过他想要给我口一发。也许今晚他能够如愿以偿。”  
“不想泼您冷水，但我想他已经和Armando在一起了，”Charles冷静地说，也许还有一点自大。  
“嗯。我们等着瞧。”Erik狡猾地回答。  
“我可不想让大家跟我咬耳朵说你是个破坏别人家庭的贱人，Erik，”Charles有点不爽地说，两人一同朝吧台走去。  
  
Erik扭了扭脖子。“他看上去是一个人来的。我要去试试运气。来，帮我拿杯酒，好吗？”Erik把一张粉色券塞到Charles手里，钻进了人群中。  
“哦，当然了，就这样抛弃了我，(just abandoned me)”Charles咕哝着。他转身朝向酒保，看清是谁之后下巴都掉到了地上。“Logan！”  
“哦，嗨，Chuck，”Logan朝他友好地一笑。非常友好。“你最近怎样？”  
“挺好的，谢谢，”Charles感到脸颊涌起了一阵红晕。Logan是Erik的前男友，这对于Charles来说是不能碰触的底线。  
Logan又对着他多看了一会儿，笑容逐渐扩大了。终于，他轻声开口，“你要点喝的吗，还是就这样盯着我看一整晚？”  
  
“噢！呃。一杯苏格兰威士忌，还有一杯伏特加马提尼。”Charles现在毫无疑问地脸红了。  
Logan弄饮料的时候，朝Charles瞥了一眼。“我猜测你仍旧不愿意跟我约会？”  
“我，呃，谢了，嗯，但是……”Charles磕磕巴巴地说，试图有礼地拒绝。  
  
Logan笑了，没有反感的意思。“不好意思，孩子。我没有要逼迫你的意思。但这是个小城镇——对同性恋来说本来就没有多少人选，如果你还是用那种愚蠢的规则来约束自己……”Logan耸了耸肩。他把两杯酒递给Charles。“等会，我也许可以偷偷给你一点酒，”他压低声音说，眨了眨眼。  
“谢谢你，”Charles晕乎乎地说。也许他应该跟Erik谈谈Logan。Logan说得有道理……  
  
他转过身的时候差点撞到一个漂亮的金发美女。“喔！”他惊叫一声，随即开口，“Emma？Emma Pryzgoda？”  
“嗨，蜜糖，”Emma魅惑一笑。她穿了一件深V的白色紧身连衣裙，吸引了所有人的目光。“现在是Emma Frost了。”  
Charles从一年级就认识了Emma。她实际上在他的生命中有着不可告人的一笔，没人知道，甚至是Erik。在他遇见Erik之前，Emma可算是他最好的密友。他们高中之后疏远了一些，但他仍然把她当作一个好朋友——尽管他们已经太多年没有聊过天，连他自己都不记得具体多少年了。  
  
“我 **真** 高兴见到你，”Charles真诚地感叹道。“我以为你搬去了洛杉矶！等等，你改了姓？你结婚了吗？”  
她朝他灿烂地一笑。“我也很高兴见到你，Charles。我们为什么不找地方坐下来好好叙叙旧？恐怕你已经弄洒了一半的马提尼。”她指了指Charles手中的酒，那是为了Erik拿的，如果这家伙还会再出现的话。  
  
他们在最近的一张桌子旁坐下。“我的确搬去了洛杉矶，”Emma说。“但，不，我没有结婚，上帝啊才没有。Frost是艺名。”  
Charles惊喜地吸了口气。“哦我的上帝啊，你是个演员吗？你一直想要干这个！多棒啊！”  
“这个嘛，”她谨慎地说，移开了视线，“我是，但也许不是你想象的那样。”  
“你演过什么？我现在就去搜，”Charles崇拜地问。  
  
她沉吟了片刻。“我主演的第一部片子是‘融冰女王’。你不可能看过。”  
Charles惊叹。“主演，Emma！太棒了。让我查查那里可以租到。”他掏出了手机但Emma按住了他的手。  
  
“最好别在这儿查，”她说，依然微笑着，但语气里带了一点怪怪的味道。“这个—— **NSFW**.”  
“哦。”Charles再次看了Emma一眼，然后睁大了眼睛。“ **噢** 。”  
“没错，”她说，吸了口气，把领口往上扯了一点。“我是个色情片演员。”  
  
\-----(2015.4.28晚更新)-----  
注释：  
1.Netflix：(Nasdaq NFLX) Netflix是一家在线影片租赁提供商。公司能够提供Netflix超大数量的DVD，而且能够让顾客快速方便的挑选影片，同时免费递送。  
2.NSFW：英文网络用语，“Not Safe For Work”或者“Not Suitable For Work”的缩写，意思就是某个网络内容不适合上班时间浏览。它通常被用于标记那些带有淫秽色情、暴力血腥、极端另类等内容的邮件、视频、博客、论坛帖子等，以免读者不恰当的点击浏览。  
\------------------  
  
Charles张大了嘴巴，瞪着Emma看了半晌然后大笑出声。  
“我没在开玩笑，”Emma说，因为Charles的反应而稍蹙眉头。  
  
Charles擦去了一滴狂笑产生的眼泪。“哦，我知道你没有。只是，Emma，你简直太淡定了。只有你能坐在那儿，酷得像根黄瓜，告诉一个你十年没见过的人你现在是个色情片演员。”  
Emma看了他片刻，然后自己也轻笑出声。“我很想你，Charles。”  
  
Erik从桌子旁边冒了出来。“你偷喝了这个吗？”他质问Charles，指着Charles面前半空的马提尼酒杯。  
“没有，只是马提尼酒杯是地球上最愚蠢的设计，”Charles反驳，“Erik，你记得Emma吗？”  
Erik茫然地看了她一会儿。“当然，”他说，盯着她的低胸。“你最近如何，Emma？”  
“我现在是个色情片演员，”她回答。  
“哦，那可真棒。”他回转身面向Charles。“我要去再点一杯，因为在去吧台的路上我估计就能喝掉这个。你要吗？”  
  
“是的，一杯威士忌谢谢，”Charles说。Erik伸手索要Charles的另一张酒券，但Charles迟疑了。“酒保是Logan。我……我觉得如果你告诉他这杯酒是给我的，他大概不会跟你要这个。”  
Erik死死地盯了Charles一分钟，然后几不可见地皱起眉，抿紧嘴唇点了点头。他转身开始穿过人群朝吧台走去。  
“他真怪啊，”Emma叹了口气。“他瞪着我的奶，但却根本不听我讲话。你还以为他是直男呢。”  
“他是个双，”Charles耸肩，“而且很没礼貌。”  
  
“你和他……？”她没有讲完，挑起双眉看着他。  
“Erik和我？不。什么都没有。这个嘛，也不是什么都没有，我们是朋友，显而易见，还是舍友，但我们不是……”他的声音逐渐减弱，因为Emma的眉毛都快扬到发际线下面了。  
“你们俩做了多久的室友？”她问，一脸困惑。  
“哦，我想想，大概三年半了，”Charles说，回想起自己夹着尾巴灰溜溜离开牛津的时候。  
  
“而你们俩不——操？”Emma啜饮了一口酒，把樱桃叼在嘴里。  
“不！不。像我说的，我们只是朋友。”Charles意识到自己该转移Emma的话题，就像别的朋友一样，她会一直问他两个gay怎么可能作为朋友住在一起而不上床。“跟我讲讲拍黄片的事情吧，Emma。”  
  
Charles知道色情产业不可能很酷炫，但Emma就是有办法能让它听上去如此，有趣。她说那些拍片子的人都对她很好，所有演员都频繁地接受STD检查，而且她有机会遇到很多未来的性伴侣，可以提前决定哪些人她愿意操。  
  
当Charles终于鼓起足够勇气问她能赚多少钱的时候，险些被威士忌呛死。“ **每一幕2500美元** ？”他难以置信地说。  
“是啊，但没什么，”她满不在乎地说。“真正来钱的是制片。我在考虑转行到幕后。”  
“真的？”Charles很是震惊。他已经喝完了两杯酒，现在正在享受第三杯，有点儿熏熏然（Erik中途心不在焉地递给了他两杯苏格兰威士忌，说他会马上回来。Charles希望Erik没有跟前男友重修旧好，尽管这是最大的可能性，但这是为了Erik好。）  
  
Emma看上去也有一点醉了。她意味深长地倾身向前。“你知道吗，要制作一部绝佳的黄片只需要几台iphone和才华而已？”  
Charles近距离地凝视着Emma，她轻薄的直发像帘幕一般修饰着脸颊，她的蓝色双眸冷峻而机敏，她的嘴唇是完美的粉色。“如果我喜欢女人的话，Emma，我发誓。”  
  
她笑了，被逗乐似的看着他。“哦甜心！你早就试过，也早就放弃了，记得吗？”  
“当然记得，”Charles微笑着说。Emma是唯一一个和他有过性关系的女人——好吧，那时候应该称作女孩。在高一和高二之间的暑假，他找她就是为了那个原因——好奇。他非常直接地告诉了她自己所想以及为何，而她同意了。不算是个成功的过程，但他们都挺开心。Charles记得他们一直笑个不停，但实在过去太久了，已经模糊了细节。尽管那次经历让Charles确凿地认识到自己的确是同性恋，他依然怀着喜悦的心情记得它。  
  
“你可以把我介绍给某些真的喜欢女人的家伙，”她说，朝着某个正往桌边走来的人微笑。  
“这里无聊死了，”是Erik走了过来。他瞥了Emma片刻，然后视线转回了Charles身上。“你准备走吗？”  
“事实上，完全不想，我玩得挺开心的，”Charles挑战地看了Erik一眼。  
Erik不满地哼了一声，在Charles身边坐下。“色情片演员，嗯？”他对Emma说，偷喝了一口Charles的酒。  
  
她微微红了脸，在之前跟Charles眼睛都不眨地坦然聊天之后，这令Charles十分惊讶。“哦，他屈尊对我讲话了！谢谢，陛下。”  
“这是什么意思？”Erik咕哝着说。他依然在扫视着大厅，妄想寻找跟人勾搭的机会。Charles好奇他和Logan之间发生了什么。  
“没什么，甜心。”Emma站起身，深吸一口气，让方圆二十英尺内的所有视线都集中在她的紧身白裙子上，包括Charles和Erik，附近桌的几个男女，也许还有注意到这一幕的所有生命体。“很高兴见到你，Charles，”Emma低声说，弯下腰亲了亲他的脸颊，裙子的胸口给了他一览无余的美景，如果他用心看的话。“我会在镇上再待几星期，如果你想找时间和我吃午饭的话。”  
  
“我非常愿意，”Charles真心地说。他们交换了电话号码，然后她离开了，冷酷地穿过人群，扭着屁股。  
“如果我不是gay的话……”Charles叹息着用目光追逐她的背影。  
“她很荡，”Erik不屑地说。“她会对你不忠。”  
“你的假设是因为她在成人电影行业里工作嘛？”Charles试探地问。  
  
“不，是因为我记得她高中时候的样子，”Erik说。“她跟所有人睡觉。”  
“你说得像是件坏事一样。”Charles冷静地说。他知道Emma在高中时相当开放，但他不觉得这可以成为不喜欢她的理由。他差一点就脱口而出告诉Erik，他觉得Emma可能喜欢Erik，但他决定还是藏在心底。毕竟，他有可能只是胡乱猜测而已。  
  
“ **现在** 你想离开这里吗？”Erik声音低沉。“我无聊死了。”  
“回到我们冰冷的房子还有空空的碗橱？”Charles叹息。“好吧。”  
  


**

  
  
两天之后，刮起了一场严重的暴风雪，把他们困在了家里。不幸的是，这天恰好他们的燃气也欠费被停，这意味着他们没有暖气了。他们抱成一团缩在小屋里最暖和的房间，客厅，寻找他们能够用来烧火取暖的材料，这时候Erik在桌子上发现了一封被遗忘的账单。  
“哦，见鬼，”他脱口而出，快速浏览着文件。“这太糟糕了。”  
“什么？”Charles说。他穿得好像要去南极一样厚，坐在沙发上玩着手机游戏。  
Erik叹气。“显然我欠了财产税。”  
  
Charles朝他皱眉。“什么财产？”  
“这间房子。”因为Erik的双亲在他小时候就去世了，他是被祖母在这栋房子里养大的。四年前她去世的时候把它留给了他。  
“但我以为这间房已经付清了，”Charles说，“我以为你不欠任何东西。”毕竟，不用付房租是跟Erik住在一起最好的方面之一。好吧，其实是 **最好的** 方面。  
  
“根据这个，即使未被抵押的房产也需要缴纳年度税……操，我从来没付过。”Erik的视线继续扫视着信件，“他们允许五年的缓冲期，之后国家就可以拍卖房产。见鬼！”  
Erik沉默了一会儿，Charles迟疑地开口，“他们想要多少钱？”  
“他们要自从2008年开始的税费，加上手续费和利息……”Erik坐了下来，把信递给Charles，一边不开心地说道，“大概九千美元。”  
  
“九千美元！”曾几何时Charles的银行账户里远不止这个数目。但自从他的继父Kurt通知他，他成长时所住的那间大宅已经被抵押并且取消了赎回权之后，Charles就不得不自己谋生，他已经很久没有见过超过几百美元的数目了。  
Erik知道这一点，但他依然不报希望地看向Charles。“你不会碰巧藏了私房钱在床垫下面吧，有没有？”  
  
Charles迸出一声笑。“我的确藏了某样东西，但不是钱。那天晚上Logan偷偷给了我一瓶朗姆酒。他说他们不会注意到的。”  
“你藏了两天？”Erik惊叫。“交出来！”  
“我本想留到我们可以庆祝的时候，”Charles说着叹了口气，“但似乎没有这种可能性了。”他把酒瓶从外套口袋里掏出来，递给了Erik，后者喝了一口然后递了回来。  
  
“Logan给你这个？”Erik在Charles喝的同时发问。“而他甚至没有提出性要求？”他是在开玩笑，一点点，但他语气背后的紧张被Charles注意到了。  
“他超出我的底线，”Charles不容置疑地说。“我不会和你的前任有什么牵扯。”  
Erik耸了耸肩，但看上去挺高兴。他们把一台旧洗衣机拖到客厅中央，生了一把火，里面塞满了树叶，垃圾邮件，还有一张Erik尤其不喜欢的小木桌。这产生了些许热量，并且营造了野营的气氛，这令Charles十分享受。他小时候从未参加过野营。  
  
“我们 **的确** 需要庆祝，顺便一提，”Erik说，用一只胳膊搂住了Charles，装作不经意地接过了Charles手中的朗姆酒。“我们有青春，有健康。还有彼此。”他举起酒瓶朝Charles示意，露出短暂的鲨鱼笑容，然后喝了一大口。  
  
朗姆酒已经让Charles感到暖和了一些。“胳膊呆着别动，”他咕哝着，感到昏昏欲睡。“好温暖。”而且Erik闻起来真不错……但Erik一向如此。  
  
Charles睡着了，怪异地感觉很幸福，他最好的朋友紧贴着他的热度，还有火堆营造的温暖映照在他的脸庞。尽管有着财政危机，但Erik说得对。至少他们还拥有彼此。  
(2015.4.29更新)  
  


**

  
  
第二天早晨Charles被刺眼的阳光早早照醒。Erik依然用一只胳膊环抱着他，呼吸温暖地吐在Charles的颈间，而且他昨夜显然还拽了一条毛毯来包裹住了他们两人，所以尽管火堆已经熄灭了，Charles还是感觉很暖和。  
  
一个在他脑海中不断被过滤的念头突然蹦到了他的眼前，令Charles喘息着坐起身来。“我知道我们该如何搞到房产税的钱了，”他说。  
Erik还在睡，现在后仰到了沙发靠背上，露出颀长的脖颈线条。“嗯呜唔呃，”他咕哝道，伸手拉住Charles试图把他拖回自己的怀里。  
  
“是 **我** 啦，你这呆子，”Charles掩不住喜爱之情地抱怨。Erik的眼睛睁开了一条缝，然后大大地伸了个懒腰、打了个哈欠。  
“我们熬过了一晚，”他开口，声音因为睡觉刚醒而有些粗哑。“成功。”  
  
Charles友善地没有对Erik显眼的晨勃做出任何评论，但他吞了口口水，意识到这东西和他接下来说的内容脱不了干系。“我有个主意，Erik。”  
“听着呢，”Erik回答，有点儿意识到Charles刚才看到的某个部位，不自在地拉高了毛毯。  
Charles突然感到一阵恐慌。假如Erik不觉得是个好主意怎么办？看上去就像是他主动跟自己最好的朋友提建议，Erik将会不好意思直接拒绝他。他们曾有过很棒的关系，他可不想打破这种平衡。  
  
“怎么？”Erik说，满眼期待地望着他。“别让我等着啊，小天才。”  
Charles发觉自己脸红了，咕哝着说，“我们可以%…￥#@*&”  
“我们可以什么？”  
Charles吞咽了一口，再次尝试，心脏砰砰直跳。“我们可以拍黄片。”  
  
Erik先是难以置信地看了他一会儿，然后大笑出声，“等等，什么？是Emma给你的主意吗？”  
Charles差点脱口而出否认，但他意识到这是真的。“我猜是的。Erik，她一幕可以 **赚2500美元** 。而且她还说真正赚钱的是制作。而且只需要几台Iphone和才华就可以搞定。”  
Erik挑起了嘴角。“我曾经被评价很有才华。”  
“我吸老二的水平比你高多了，你我都知道，”Charles实事求是地说。Erik笑了。他知道Charles说的是实话，而Charles知道Erik就喜欢Charles说下流话的样子。  
  
“好吧，要是真那么容易的话，为什么并非所有人都干这行？”Erik问得有理有据。  
“因为其他人有准则，有自尊，还有家人。还有工作。”  
“我有工作的，”Erik抗议，“只是过季了。”  
“那么，根据那封信，我们必须在八个星期之内搞到九千美元。你靠那份工作能赚到？”  
  
他不能，两人都心知肚明；建筑工地的活儿在冬天很少，更别提这样的恶劣天气。Erik皱着眉头，若有所思地凝视着Charles。他的脸颊看上去比平时稍红一些，但有可能是因为还没睡醒。“所以——怎么，我们就——上床，然后拍下来？谁来拍？谁付钱给我们？作品怎样发行？”  
Charles感觉到身体内的紧张情绪消散了，之前他甚至都不知道它存在。Erik在尽全力做到最好；处理细节。他甚至对于跟Charles上床这件事情眼都没眨。“这些问题很好。Emma会在附近多待几周，我想我可以和她吃午饭，看看她能不能帮忙。”  
  
Erik微微皱眉；Charles意识到Emma有什么方面令Erik不爽。Charles觉得Erik以后有机会的时候会告诉他的。  
“我很惊讶你没有因为想到要跟我上床而吓坏，”片刻之后，Charles壮着胆子说，因为他满脑子都只在想这个。  
  
Erik也惊讶地看着他。“这个嘛，你也不是 **完全** 令人恶心啦，”他坏笑着解释。  
Charles用一个枕头砸他的脑袋。“Fuck you.”  
“Fuck you，too，”Erik笑着，站起来开始新的一天。

  
**

出乎Charles意料的是，Erik也想加入和Emma的午餐。Charles向她解释自己的想法，与此同时Erik在旁边基本保持沉默。  
Emma理所当然地接受了这个主意，就好像这是世界上再自然不过的事情。“我很乐意帮忙，”她甚至这么说，目光审视地扫过他们两人。“我知道如何联系收费的发行频道，这对你们来说绝对有必要。我也可以负责摄影，但我有个在城里的朋友或许比我能做得更好。”  
Erik尽管并不情愿，却也无意识地被吸引了。Charles感到一阵得意的愉悦，因为Erik也得以一瞥到Charles所了解的那个Emma，那个聪明而敏锐的思考者，而不是只把她看做那个在高中运动围栏后面帮男生口交的女孩。  
  
“我认识你的朋友吗？”Charles问。  
Emma摇摇头。“我怀疑不会。我在LA遇见她，但她不久之前搬到了附近。她曾在主流电影里当过志愿助手，业余还有份脱衣舞女的工作。所以很难让她觉得尴尬。”  
  
“我们什么时候能够开始拿到钱？”Erik直入主题。  
“这个嘛，如果你们作品很好的话……立即就能有收入，”Emma说。“市场上绝对缺乏有好剧本的gay片，剧情将是你们最大的挑战。你们俩有过表演经验吗？”  
“三年的戏剧课程，高中和大学之间，”Charles骄傲地说。  
“而我是个挺高明的骗子，”Erik耸了耸肩。  
  
Emma在他们俩之间来回扫视。“我能给你们一些建议吗？有一些在镜头前性交的注意事项，我觉得你们应该没考虑过。”  
Erik下意识绷紧了，就和他每次听到“建议”这个词之后的反应一样。但Charles坐直了身体。“当然了；所以我们才来找你！”  
“最好能够不戴套做，”她直言不讳地说。“你们俩最好尽快去做全面的体检。准备剃好所有的毛，显然要刮胡子，但还有阴部包括你们的蛋蛋和屁股缝。在下面的人要提前灌肠一次，最好是两次。”她停顿下来。“我吓坏你们没有？”  
Charles其实感觉有点儿兴奋。“还没有，”他露出微笑。  
  
Emma微微露出笑意，然后说道，“好的，你们通过了我的测试。我存着一份超好的剧本——我一直在等待适合的演员。虽然你俩都没有经验，但我觉得你们之间的吸引力足够搞定这个。”  
“我们能搞定，”Charles说，激动得差点跳起来。“哦，拜托，Emma，我们想要这个剧本！”  
“剧情是什么？”Erik冷静地问。他情不自禁地因为Charles的反应而微笑——说真的，有时候他激动起来可爱得像只小狗狗一样——但Erik一向是他们俩当中更谨慎小心的那个。  
  
“是监狱里同住一间牢房的狱友坠入爱河，”Emma说，“在末尾还有第三个角色，但没什么大不了的。可以由我来演。”  
“我喜欢，”Charles惊叫起来，与此同时Erik评价，“听上去没什么情节。”  
“情节是主观的，”Emma说。“这剧本的美丽之处在于这两个男人起初是如何猜忌和敌视对方，但却逐渐相爱。”  
  
Erik不得不承认，他也会想看这片子。尤其是如果演员都很辣、彼此之间又有吸引力的话。他想象自己和Charles扮演这样的角色，甚至觉得自己老二都开始变硬了。“你觉得我和他之间有吸引力？”他终于开口。  
“哦，甜心，”这是Emma唯一的回答。  
  


**

  
  
他们一起去接受STD检查，知道将不得不应付那些办公室里的姑娘，听她们尖叫他们是多么可爱的一对情侣。  
“难道两个同性恋室友就不能是想要一起拍黄片的好朋友吗？”Erik抱怨，当他们坐在诊所的休息室里等待验血结果的时候。  
Charles并不太介意他俩被当成是一对，但他也不想引申过多。  
  
他们家里仍然是个冰窖，但因为有事情要做，Charles和Erik两人都感到一种久违的专注感。Emma提供的剧本有个另外的好处，不需要转换场景和服装。他们不需要搭建布景，但鉴于Charles一直睡在客厅里以靠近火堆，他们就直接把Charles的东西推到了墙边，搞了个牢房的场景。  
Emma的朋友Angel来会见了他们，Charles和Erik都很喜欢她。她很接地气，也不评判别人，而且还给了一些建议让他们把场景弄得更真实。  
  
“她很可爱，”在她离开之后Erik立刻评价。“但我猜可爱是当脱衣舞女的必要条件。”  
Charles已经完全忘记了Emma曾说过Angel是个脱衣舞女，但Erik记得这样的细节是有原因的，毕竟他（有时候）自称是双性恋。  
  
他们很快收到了检查结果；所有的指标都顺利通过。“谢谢你在牛津的时候没有做个荡货，”在他们离开诊所的路上Erik取笑他。  
“哦，我是个荡货，只不过是个小心的荡货，”Charles轻松地回答。“你还好意思说我！你在高中聚会那天差点就在脖子上挂个‘请跟我操’的标志了。”  
“要是那样倒好了，”Erik叹了口气。当然了，Charles关于Alex和Armando的消息是真实的。而且Logan似乎也不知为何没有搭理他。  
  


**

鉴于他们需要付清房产税的时间紧迫，一等他们收到体检结果，Charles就立刻打电话给Emma。  
“我们准备好了，”他说。  
“剧本，”Erik在背景里不满地提醒。  
“哦对了。”Charles把注意力转回手机上。“你能发一份剧本给我们吗？”  
“哦，不，你们没收到？”Emma惊叫。“一定是附件太大了。抱歉。这样吧——我今晚先把最前面几幕的剧本给你们，明天再给你们带两份打印版本。”  
Charles向Erik解释，后者翻了个白眼，但也同意了。看上去不管Emma干什么都会让Erik不爽。  
  
“我明天安排Angel大概下午五点过去，”Emma说。“第一幕是晚上的场景。今晚别剃毛，不然明天拍摄的时候蛋蛋上会有毛碴，谁都不想看到。明天早晨再剃。”  
Emma完全自然的语气仍然让Charles犹豫了一下。  
  
“我们得明天早晨剃毛，”他告诉Erik。“哦——或许我应该再问她关于，呃，灌肠的事情？”  
Erik正看着自己的手机，摇了摇头。“我已经收到了她发的剧本。看上去第一幕只有口交。”  
  
Charles突然意识到——他就要和他最好的朋友上床了。明天。他有点晕眩，也有点兴奋，“我们会没事吗？”他突然问Erik。  
“你什么意思？”Erik望向Erik。不过，Charles有种感觉，Erik知道他的意思。  
“事情不会变的——不同，我们俩，在这之后？”Charles吞咽了一口，Erik似乎正在仔细思考着回答，“我不希望事情变得很怪。”  
  
“这个嘛，可能已经太迟了，”Erik带着微笑回复。“但我认为我们足够坚强，不然的话我也不会同意了。我们是兄弟，你和我。”(We are brothers, you and I.)  
“将要开操的兄弟，”Charles说，微笑着摇了摇头。这个词并非Charles想要选择的形容，但它有着家人的含义，温暖而充满信任，对于他们俩的关系显然再合适不过。  
  
\-----(2015.5.5更新)-----  
注释：  
1.STD：性传播疾病(Sexually Transmitted Diseases)。  
\------------------  
  
结果剃毛成了个问题。  
  
Erik谷歌了一个youtube视频叫做“如何剃光蛋蛋”，这使得Charles朝他狂笑，从而使得Erik气急败坏。但之后换成Charles气恼了，当他意识到他自己够不着某些部位，必须有人帮助的时候。他和自己的自尊及电动剃刀斗争了大概半小时，然后犹豫不决地喊了Erik。  
  
“什么事？”Erik的声音穿过房门。  
“你会吓坏吗，要是我——呃——请求一些帮助的话？”  
一段停顿，然后Charles听见Erik轻笑的声音。Erik走进卫生间，发现Charles全裸地骑坐在马桶上，马桶盖上搁了一面镜子。Charles正扭着脖子试图查看自己的进程，一手攥着电动剃刀，另一只手拿着安全刮胡刀。  
  
“Kinky，”Erik促狭地说，倚在门框边，手臂交叉。  
Charles恼怒地瞪着Erik。“你到底有没有从你的视频里学到点东西？”  
“有啊，”Erik大发慈悲地说。“到客厅里来。”  
  
Charles跟随其后，依然全裸着，抓着剃毛用具，试图保持满不在乎的心态，毕竟Erik很快就会看到他更不体面的姿势——以及所有看片的人。  
“平躺下来，”Erik指着一块他已经平铺在沙发上的浴巾。  
Charles看了他一眼。“你已经准备好了。你早就知道我需要帮助。”  
“是的，没错。”Erik说，但语气并不是像Charles预想的那样自大。他还是有一些——别样的温柔。  
  
Charles带点不安地望着那块浴巾。Erik所提的建议是难以置信的亲密，比在镜头前做爱还要更甚。他感到一阵兴奋流过自己的脊椎。幸好最近几天气温已经上升了不少，所以在客厅里赤身裸体还不算要命。  
“好吧，”他说，显示出一副不情愿的样子。他躺在浴巾上面，抬高了膝盖。他不敢低头看一眼。  
  
“你能再把腿张开一些吗？”Erik问。他的声音轻柔，不知为何还有点沙哑。Charles感到他温热的气息吐在自己的大腿内侧，绝望地试图想些不性感的东西，这样就不会勃起。  
这场战役一败涂地。他感觉到Erik的双手轻轻抚摸他的睾丸，一边用温暖的剃须泡沫覆盖住它们，于是无法控制住自己的生理反应。  
  
“我很抱歉，”Charles的声音有点噎住，再也无法欺骗自己，也再也无法欺骗Erik自己没有勃起。  
“这再自然不过，”Erik低语。他看上去非常专注于手上的任务，非常小心翼翼地用剃刀滑过Charles身体最为敏感的部位。“反正，把你的老二竖起来别挡道。我猜等你帮我剃的时候我也会硬的。”  
Charles没有对Erik的话产生任何反应，只是因为他强迫自己完全静止，毕竟Erik正用锐器接近Charles的老二。他也要帮Erik剃毛？理所当然，这样才公平。  
  
“你能不能把腰抬高，把屁股分开？”Erik问。Charles瞥了一眼他的表情，随即就后悔了，因为Erik的嘴唇张开，眼眸昏暗。他看上去比Charles愿意记得的样子都要性感太多。  
“如果我没有羞愧而死的话。”Charles小声咕哝。Erik轻笑起来。他用给Charles的蛋蛋剃毛时同样一丝不苟的仔细程度刮净了Charles肛门附近的细毛，Charles拱起了后背，直到听见Erik开口宣布，“好了。”  
  
Charles缓缓从尴尬的姿势把身子放平，用一只手抚过剃好的部位。“感觉挺好，”他不得不承认。“呃，多谢？”  
Erik笑得很开。“去冲一下，然后帮我。”  
  
Charles真的很想在浴室里撸一发（尽管Erik说得对，他从不在浴室里自撸）但他觉得还是不要更好，有利于晚上的拍摄——他可不想有任何勃起上的困难。他快速冲洗干净，发现Erik赤裸着在浴室里等待他的时候摒住了呼吸。  
他意识到，他有很久没有见过Erik一丝不挂了，他的视线沿着这个男人古铜色的肌肤和修长的身形缓缓下移。Erik捕捉到他的眼神，挑起了眉毛。  
  
“我应该能够做到，”Charles故作镇静，而Erik一笑，摇了摇头。Erik往后平躺在浴巾上，用半明半暗的视线望着Charles。Charles来到他的双腿之间，感到嘴巴发干，看着他最好的朋友像这样躺在他的眼前。这既摄人心魄，与此同时Charles大脑的一部分又在尖叫着“不，这是Erik，千万别对Erik产生这种感觉！”  
他尽力地忽略内心的纠结。“你记得我帮你的时候吗？我怎么做的？”Erik问。他的脸庞依然有点红，而Charles努力不呆呆地瞪视着Erik的老二，在他说话的时候已经在膨胀了。  
  
“是的，”Charles艰难地开口，在Erik的腿间蹲下，把剃刀毛巾放在手边。他开始把泡沫覆上去，缓慢而小心地移动，这只使得Erik的坚挺愈发胀大。  
“老天啊，你的老二真大，”Charles终于开口，他再也忍不住，不得不发表评论了。  
  
Erik吁了口气，但还是基本保持住静止不动，出于显而易见的原因。“你说得就好像之前没见过一样。”  
“那是很久之前的事情了，”Charles嗫嚅。那是高中里的某一天晚上，高一那年的冬天，他们一起手淫的时候。他们在那之前从未讨论过性取向，但Charles那时已经开始察觉自己可能喜欢同性。他和Erik并没有碰对方，但他显然一直盯着Erik的老二——而且他也发现Erik在看着他的。不幸的是他们被Charles的继父撞见了，他大发雷霆，从此禁止Erik踏进他家，而且把他们两人都恶毒地羞辱了一顿。他们在那之后几乎一年没有说过话，而且达成了不成文的协定，两人再也不会把对方当作性生活的选项之一。  
  
Charles可以打赌，这根正勃起的，距离他的脸只有几寸之遥的鸡巴绝对比他十二年前瞥见的时候要硕大很多。  
“是时候抬起来了，”Charles说，尽可能地让自己的声音显得正常。Erik照做了，双手撑在后腰处，保持自己的姿势。Charles开始小心翼翼地把泡沫敷在Erik的屁股中间。  
“我一直试图自欺欺人，说这是正常的，”他对Erik坦承，开始非常仔细地剃他洞口周围的毛发。“但此时此刻，我不得不承认并不正常。”  
  
“这绝对一点都不正常，”Erik表示同意。他的声音听上去有点紧绷。Charles的视线越过他巨大的（仍旧坚挺的）老二望向他的脸。  
“你还好吗？需要什么吗？”  
Erik看上去欲言又止，但片刻之后只是摇了摇头。Charles不能自控地注意到Erik鼓胀的龟头现在距离他自己的嘴巴近在咫尺。“你能吸到自己的老二吗？”他激动地惊叫起来。  
  
Erik呻吟一声。“不，我不能。拜托你专心一点好吗？”  
“哦！对了。”Charles其实差不多快好了。他小心地刮光最后的部分，情不自禁地用指尖抚过他刚刚完成的部位，只为了看看是否还剩未刮净的毛扎。Erik发出一道扭曲的声音。  
  
“抱歉，”Charles说，不思悔改。让Erik颤抖还挺有趣的。  
“都好了，”他说，帮助Erik坐直身体。“你确定你不能吸到自己的老二？看上去好近了。”  
“说真的，Charles，”Erik说，站起来朝浴室走去。他听上去几乎受到了冒犯。“你以为我没试过吗？”  
  
(2015.5.6晚更新)**  
  
第一幕。剧本描述两个男人，一个是飞车党，监狱的常客，另一个则因为内部交易和洗钱而入狱。  
“哪一个是我？”Charles问，朝Emma茫然地眨眼。Erik和Emma都难以置信地瞪着他。  
“你是那个白领犯人，宝贝，”Angel温柔地对Charles说。“嘿，知道吗，我也会化妆。你希望我在Erik身上画些刺青吗？”  
  
他们针对是要让Erik看上去更像个飞车党罪犯、还是让纹身简单些不必每次重画的时候都太费事进行了一番争论。  
“也许只要脸部刺青就好？”Emma建议。“让他看上去凶神恶煞，但每次重画的时候都不用花太多时间。”  
  
Charles读起了剧本，与此同时Angel开始在Erik的脸上绘制复杂的图腾纹身。Erik和Angel在低声聊天，谈笑，这使得Charles很难专心，但他还是看懂了第一幕是Charles的角色第一天入狱，而且他十分害怕。Erik主动提供保护服务，代价是一次口交。  
鉴于Angel似乎画得不亦乐乎，Charles就把剧本全部读完了，看到最后几个场景的时候皱起了眉头。“Emma，”他小心翼翼地开口，“还要跟监狱看守做爱？谁是看守？”  
  
“这个嘛，是我，甜心，”Emma露出一个微笑。“不会有问题的，不是吗？”  
Charles微微蹙着眉摇了摇头。剧本要求Erik的角色和狱警上床，让Charles的角色趁机逃脱。“我只是不知道Erik会怎么想。”  
“我猜到时候就知道了，对吧，”她低声说，望着正在和Angel谈笑的Erik。  
  
直到开始拍摄的时候Charles还是感到暴躁不安。他俩都穿着染成亮橘色的医护褂子。Angel的主意，甚至连Charles都不得不承认这便宜可行地代替了真实的囚服。  
  
 _一个戴眼镜的男人踉跄地走进牢房里，手中抓着一块叠好的灰色毛毯还有一支牙刷。“你好，”他紧张地对睡在下铺上的男人打招呼。  
脸上有刺青的男人站了起来，走到新来客的面前，站得实在太近了。他冷酷地微笑。“你好，新玩具。”  
矮个子的男人明显地吞咽了一口，扶了扶脸上的眼镜。“呃，实际上，我的名字是Francis。你是……？”  
  
刺青男没有立即回答，而是仔细地端详了Francis一阵。“Max，”他终于开口。Francis伸出手跟他相握，但Max只是看了一眼。Francis尴尬地收回手，把自己的东西放到Max对面的床上。Max立即从身后堵住了他。  
“监狱可能是个危险的地方，”Max思量地说，一边用一只手沿着Francis的脸颊向下抚摸。“如果在这不小心，就可能受伤。”  
Francis在Max的碰触下瑟缩了。“求求你，不要伤害我，”他嗫嚅着，缓缓转过身子，“我不是傻瓜，我知道监狱里会发生什么；我知道我不强壮也不高大。我会合作的，只要你——”  
  
Max稍带讶异地看了Francis一眼。“已经是个荡货了，”他低语。“真是个惊喜。”  
  
Max把Francis推成跪姿。“保护服务，”他从喉咙里挤出低沉的声音，“代价是每周一次口活。”  
Francis微微点头，努力不被Max从裤子里掏出的已经昂扬勃起的粗大阴茎吓坏。“你以前吸过鸡巴吗？”Max低吼一声问道。  
Francis轻轻摇头，此刻看上去更害怕了。  
  
Max把手指缠进Francis的头发。“牙齿离我老二远一点，”他半是警告，半是建议。“如果你不能呼吸的话，敲我的腿两次。毕竟，”Max笑了，露出过多牙齿，“我不想这么快就弄坏我的新玩具。”  
Francis舔了舔嘴唇。“好的，”他微弱地说。他试探性地舔了一口Max的阴茎，Max呻吟一声仰起了头。Francis被他的反应所鼓舞，又舔了起来，舌头滑过阴茎的前端。然后他尽可能地将头部含入口中，吞得相当深。他缓缓地吐出Max的老二，殷红的嘴唇包裹着柱身，大胆地和Max保持着对视，然后他又再度全部含了进去。  
  
“是的，操，真棒……”Max把另一只手按在Francis身后的墙壁上，“噢，操，Char——Francis，你的嘴巴感觉真他妈的美妙，吸进我的老二，是的，就像这样……”  
 _（“我们可以后期修改一下，”Emma对Angel咕哝，后者只是点点头，完全被Iphone正拍摄着的场景所迷醉了。）_  
  
Max几乎已经站立不稳了，他把另一只手插在Francis的发丝中间，用力操起他的嘴来。Francis扶着Max的胯部，大张着嘴巴，嘴唇覆住牙齿，逆来顺受地接受着他的操干。  
  
Max猝然后退了一步。“闭上嘴巴，”他咬紧牙关对Francis说，“我要射在你该死的脸上，让所有人都知道你是专属于我的浪货。”  
“我的眼镜，”Francis呜咽。  
“戴着，”Max咬牙出声，再套弄了两发之后，白色的精液从阴茎顶端迸射出来，洒满了Francis的脸庞和眼镜。  
  
Francis微微颤抖，直到侵袭结束之后才睁开了双眼。Max正低头凝视着他，右手还紧握着自己的阴茎。Max目不转睛地抬起左手，抬起Francis的下巴，用拇指扫过Francis下唇上的一滴精液。Francis只是困惑地抬头望着他。_  
  
“Erik，”Charles轻声开口，嘴唇几乎没有动。Max应该把Francis推到一边，爬上床去，根据剧本。  
“我不应该……”Erik迟疑了。他仍然呆若木鸡地盯着Charles沾满精液的脸，事实上看上去几乎神魂颠倒。“我不应该报答你吗？”  
  
Erik正漂浮在某种恍惚的迷雾之中。他刚才经历了人生中最棒的口交以及高潮，射了他最好的朋友一脸。他此刻无比想要吸Charles的老二，好像除了剧本里没这么写以外，这么做并没有任何不对。  
  
“Cut，”Emma叫出声。“不，Erik，你得把他推开，说你累了，然后上床。你们俩目前还没相爱，知道吗？Max不会报答这个的。”  
“我很抱歉，”Erik对Charles轻声说。  
Charles露出微笑。“没事的，”他也轻声回答，“让我们拍完吧。”  
Erik点点头，试图整理自己的思绪。  
  
“Max，回到你欣赏你在Francis脸上作品的那一刻，好吗？你可以再用手指摸一次，那个不错。然后把他推到一边，就像你用完了他一样。你不会伤害他的，懂吗？”  
Erik点头。  
  
 _Max用拇指滑过Francis肿胀的下唇。“不坏，”他笑着说。他把Francis推开，Francis带着愤愤不平的表情摔倒在地。Max爬上床，闭上了眼睛。_  
  
“好……Cut，”Emma说。“太棒了，你们俩。真是辣！”  
“真他妈的火辣，”Angel热切地说。  
“对不起，我不知道……”Erik摇摇头。“我希望我没有搞砸了。”  
“一点也不，”Angel坚定地说。“说真的，基本不需要后期。稍微麻烦一点的是抹掉你喊出Charles名字的那一段。”  
“我喊了？”Erik说。他试图回忆，却记不起。他伸出胳膊帮Charles站起身。Emma走回Erik身旁，顺便帮Charles带了条毛巾。  
  
“你做的真的很棒，”她微笑着说，轻轻碰了碰Erik的肩膀。“你为什么不休息一下，吃点东西。Angel和我明天早晨再来。”  
“好吧。”Erik依然有些晕眩。他走到客厅里，在沙发上坐下。他依旧感到——困惑，就好像有人把他的世界完全翻倒了一般。这并非完全令人不悦的体验。  
  
Emma和Angel自己出门了。Erik听到Charles打开了淋浴，突然感觉自己像个自私的混蛋。Charles在那个假设的境况里被——好吧，被蹂躏好像太夸张了点，但无论如何还是个受害者的角色。Erik想要闯进浴室看看Charles是否还好，但他想还是应该给Charles一些空间。或许他也需要重新修整。  
  
这对于黄片演员来说正常吗？Erik好奇。他不得不用屁股压住自己的双手，才能提醒自己不要去打搅浴室里的Charles。终于水声停了，Erik的心脏开始砰砰直跳。现在怎么办？他们要——像以前一样，假装Erik刚才没有经历过人生中最为火辣和激动人心的性爱？  
  
他把脸埋在双手之中呻吟起来，就在这时Charles走进了客厅。“抱歉，你想一个人待着吗？”Charles怯生生地问。  
“不，”Erik险些叫出声。“你——还好吗？我是说……我……我做的对吗？”  
“是的，当然，”Charles走到他身边坐了下来，但距离Erik有稍许距离。“我当然还好，Erik；你怎么可能伤害我呢？你以为我以前没被操过嘴巴吗？”他的语调轻快，但比起以往显得有点儿飘渺。  
“不，我只是……”Erik停住了。“那有点怪。”  
  
Charles没有回答，Erik瞥了他一眼，发现Charles看上去有一点儿，受伤。“不是说你，”Erik快速说道，“我是说，那，呃，我很开心。”他能感到自己脸颊滚烫，值得安慰的是Charles的脸看上去也有点红了。“只是因为有镜头才感觉奇怪。”他说。“因为……那不是我，你知道，Max的那种样子。”  
Charles似乎因为这话而放松了少许。“我知道的，Erik，”他真诚地微笑着，“我从未怀疑过你是一个温柔的恋人。”他停顿了一会儿，然后低声开口，“而且不是只有一个人觉得很开心。”  
  
Charles的声音里有情欲的意味，Erik猛地抬头直视他的眼睛。“你想要我帮你口吗？”Erik问。  
  
他立即就后悔了，因为看到Charles脸上惊愕的表情。哦上帝，他越过了界线。除非——Charles的表情是要表示同意？Erik将会给他的室友口交，并非出于拍黄片的借口？他无比想要，几乎在流口水了，但这对他俩的友谊意味着什么？  
  
“谢谢你，”Charles字斟句酌地说，“但我想我还是省到下一幕的时候吧。”  
Erik既感到松了一口气又有点失望。“好吧，”他不带倾向地点点头。他尴尬地意识到自己正坐在Charles最近睡觉的地方，鉴于Charles的房间被用来当做拍片布景，于是立即站了起来。“我想我今晚要早点休息。”  
“好吧，”Charles轻柔地说，避开了他的视线。“晚安。”  
  


**

  
  
Erik关上房门的那一瞬，Charles就忍不住手淫起来，尽管他刚才告诉Erik想要留到明天的第二幕。他难以自抑地想到之前Erik的样子有多棒，当Charles帮他口交的时候，想着他差一点说出Charles的名字，想着他最好的朋友是多么该死地性感。  
  
还有Erik主动提出帮他口交……Charles差点就同意了，但Erik的表情看上去刚一出口就后悔了似的。他是个温柔的恋人，并非意味着他是 **真的** 想要跟Charles这么做，Charles自我阐述着。如果他真的想要Charles的话，在过去的三年半同居生活中他早就应该提起的，不是吗？  
（2015.5.7中午更新）  
  


**

  
  
第二天，剧本描述Francis又给Max口交了一次，然后Max要求Francis自己撸一发。  
“终于，”Erik听到Charles低声抱怨。实际上他也有同感；Charles终于可以释放了。Erik发觉自己对此的期待程度更甚于自己接受的口交。  
“典型的罪犯，”他小声咕哝。Emma听到了，似乎对于他的意见了如指掌。她把他拉到一旁单独谈话。  
  
“我知道在射精之后很难保持情绪，”她平稳地说，“但Max **的确** 就是一个罪犯。试着想象：Max会怎么做呢？就算剧本里没写，一点点临场发挥也可以非常火辣，只要符合角色的性格。你是个残忍的飞车党，刚刚开始对Francis产生感情——你并不是真的想要伤害他——但他必须明白你才是掌权的人，知道吗？”  
Erik点点头，决心专注于角色之中。他告诉自己，Charles需要房子以容身，这比他需要高潮重要得多，这使得他的负罪感稍微减轻了一点。  
  
第二幕设置在三个星期之后，并且假设Francis每周都顺从地吸了他狱友的老二，以换取他的庇护。画面从Max赤裸地躺在床上开始，他的双手枕在脑后，放松地任由Francis（同样全裸）给他服务。Francis的口交技术简直高超得不真实，对于一个三星期之前从未碰过老二的人来说，不过在电影中一切皆有可能。  
  
 _“操，我的玩具，真棒，”Max满足地说，在享受完之后精液射满了下腹。  
Francis站了起来，擦了擦嘴巴，仍然赤身裸体。“你喊我Francis会死吗？”他听上去有点生气，回到了自己的床上。“至少，我配的上这个吧。”  
“至少？”Max警告地瞥了Francis一眼。“听上去某人忘记了自己的地位。”  
“我怎么可能忘，你一直在不断提醒我，”Francis疲倦地说，坐了下去。“而且我也有需要的，你知道。”  
  
“我他妈才不关心你的需要，”Max不耐地打断他。“现在闭嘴，我要睡觉。”  
Francis躺了下去，开始手淫。Max忽略了他一会儿，但Francis发出的声音实在有点大，肯定是故意的。  
  
“好吧，”Max终于开口。“如果你坚持要这么干的话，最好展示得更他妈彻底。”  
他从床上爬起，拽着Francis的胳膊把他拖下床。Francis跪在地板上，看上去没受伤但很恐惧。  
“来吧，玩具，”Max轻嗤一声。“表演给我看。这不就是你刚才玩的把戏吗？”  
Francis怒视着Max，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，随后一道邪恶的表情滑过他的脸庞，他开始缓慢地，慵懒地自慰起来。他的左手挪到胸前，揉捏着自己的乳头，把手指伸进嘴里就好像他渴望有别的东西来操他的嘴巴一样。他开始发出淫荡的声音，让Max忍不住命令他安静点。_  
  
“Cut，”Emma突然开口。“我有个好主意。”  
  
Charles和Erik同时用呆滞的眼神转头望向他们的导演。他们俩都已经深深沉浸在角色中，当一切都进行得如此顺畅的时候被打断感到有些不快。  
“我要作为狱警出场一下，斥责你发出噪音，”她解释道，做出了改变的决定。  
“这挺好，”Charles思索着说。“是个预兆。”  
  
“预兆什么？”Erik问。他正忙着欣赏Charles的身材，甚至自己都没有意识到。Charles现在的姿势，双膝跪地身子后仰，勾勒出他最好的身姿：他有力的大腿还有漂亮的肩膀。  
“Erik，你读过剧本没有？”  
Erik从他的旖旎幻想中惊醒。“全部吗？不，还没有。怎么了？”  
  
Charles朝他投来一个奇怪的表情，Erik难以理解。“我们或许应该之后谈一谈。”  
就在这时候Emma回到了房间里，穿着一身短得出奇而且完全不现实的狱警制服。  
“好的，Charles，回到手指放在嘴里的那一幕，从发出呻吟开始，行吗？”  
Charles试图回到角色里。Francis想要向Max展示，不管Max对他做什么，他仍拥有自主权，他仍然是他自己。（Charles相当确信自己大概想太多了，但并没有阻止自己这么做。）  
  
 _Francis继续套弄起自己的阴茎，逐渐唤醒了勃起，而Max出神地看着，并不自知。Francis揪拧着自己的乳头，在快感之下演戏一般地呻吟着，然后把手指探进了口中。他朝Max投去一瞥，那男人正全神贯注地望着他，嘴巴微微张开，双手用力抓着身下的床沿，指节都被捏得发白。_  
（指节发白这一细节挺不错的，Charles心想，随后Francis发出了更多性感的声音。）  
 _  
“小声点，”Max听到脚步声，斥责了他。Francis只是呻吟得更响亮了，直到Max冲到他面前捂上了他的嘴。_  
（捂住Charles的嘴是Erik自己的即兴发挥，但Emma朝他竖起了大拇指。）  
  
 _“你们最好低调一点，”狱警发话了，走入镜头里，只露出她的背影。“别让我惩罚你们。”  
Max继续紧捂着Francis的嘴，但Francis开始继续手淫起来，尽管没出声响。Max不知道此时该怎么办。（Erik已经脱离了剧本）  
  
Francis抓住覆在自己嘴上的那只手，就在他快要高潮的时候，随即把手拉到下身，让自己的精液几乎全都喷在Max的掌心，然后朝Max邪邪一笑。  
“你这个小婊子，”Max开口。他的语气有怒意，但同时也有着难以自抑的关心还有情欲。他抬起手举到Francis的面前。“舔干净。”  
Francis缓缓地，几乎肆无忌惮地，开始舔舐Max伸到他面前的手指，全程都和Max保持着目光对视。Max僵直地凝视着他，无法转开视线。_  
  
（“他们已经完全脱离剧本了，”Angel朝Emma低语。  
“这样很辣，我们看看他们会怎么发挥，”Emma低声回复。）  
  
 _Francis舔干净了Max手上的每一滴精液，然后吮吸起Max的拇指，直到它伴着一道轻柔的声响从他口中退了出去。  
Max仍瞪着Francis，张口结舌。  
“晚安了，Max，”Francis说完，爬到了自己的床上。  
  
_“好的……Cut。”Emma开口。Erik又露出了那种茫然的神情，而且这次不能用刚刚射完作为借口了。  
不过这也可能是因为他脑子里不剩什么血液，毕竟他的老二现在已经显而易见地勃起了。Emma在一旁看得垂涎欲滴；她等不及以后要和这怪物来上一发。  
  
Charles帮助Erik站起身来。“你还好吗？”他笑着问自己的室友。Erik在他们拍完之后有时候会进入这种状态，怪怪的，也让他感到受宠若惊。  
“好。好，当然好。”Erik说着摇了摇头，像是要清醒头脑似的。“ **你还好** 吗？我希望我没有……我刚才说的话——当时感觉就该那么说——我不是说它正确，但是像Max会说的话……”他不知道该如何告诉Charles，当他们拍摄刚才一幕的时候，对他而言似乎整个世界全都消失了。有时候他不得不待在角色当中；他不想当Max，该死的，他想要当Erik，拥抱Charles的Erik，亲吻Charles的Erik，操Charles的Erik……  
  
“我没事，”Charles轻柔地回答他。“说真的。如果我不舒服的话，我会告诉你的，知道吗？”  
Erik点点头，望进Charles诚挚的蔚蓝眼眸。当他披上浴袍的时候仍然坚挺着。他听到Angel问Emma他是不是吃了伟哥，而Emma小声说她不知道。  
  
Erik走进自己的房间，脸朝下倒在床上。这压痛了他的老二，但他并不在意。不要去想Charles，他告诉自己。不要去想他的嘴唇。不要去想他的呻吟。不要去想他的 **大腿** ，哦我的上帝……  
  
Erik努力不去想的所有东西的集合体把脑袋探进了Erik的房门。“嘿，姑娘们想约我们出去喝酒。你想去吗？”  
Erik思忖起来。一部分的他想要挖个坑把自己埋进去再也不出来。另一部分的他想要把Charles也拖进那个坑里，再带上一大堆润滑剂。但是，出门喝酒听上去挺有趣的，如果这能使他的脑袋变得清醒的话。和Charles一起消磨时间会很舒适，那个快乐的，逗趣的Charles，而不是那个危险的性感小猫咪Francis。或者是书呆子气的性爱小恶魔。Erik试图仔细研究Francis所属的类型但一无所获，但关键是：Charles比Francis更好。  
  
“Erik？”Charles温柔地问，而Erik意识到自己还没回答。至少他的勃起稍微消退了点。  
“你能给我三十分钟吗？”他对着枕头含混不清地说。  
“没问题，”Charles善解人意地带上了门。Erik把脸埋进枕头里大叫出声。Charles不应该被他的室友、他最好的朋友这么冷落。Charles向Erik提议拍黄片只因为这是种方便而可行的赚钱方式；这只跟金钱有关。Erik越快想通这一点，他就能越快地回到自己最好的朋友身边，生活也会恢复常态，就不用被那些画面折磨：Charles吮吸他的老二，Charles一边自慰一边舔舐Erik的手指……  
  
Erik屈服了，开始自撸起来，尽管他不到一个半小时之前刚射过。之后他感觉好多了，脑袋清醒不少。他冲了个澡，换了衣服坐在客厅里，感到十分沉着冷静，这时候Charles从自己的房间里（兼牢房）钻出来。“我在衣柜里找能穿出门的衣服，”Charles欢快地说，完全对Erik看见他走出房间那一刻的小鹿乱撞漠不关心。  
  
“还剩两天，”Erik沉思。“我几乎不知道该怎么办了。”  
“除了上床什么都好，”Charles开起了玩笑。他举起两件上衣。“哪一件：绿色还是蓝色？”  
“蓝色那件，”Erik说。  
“你总是说蓝色那一件，”Charles咕哝，脱掉浴袍穿上了蓝色的上衣。Erik移开了视线。  
“你知道它很衬你的眼睛，”Erik说。这样的话他对Charles已经说过不止一百次，但不知为何，这一次却令他羞红了脸。

  
**

  
  
酒吧里人挤人，没料到周四晚上会这么繁忙。他们有好几件事情要庆祝，包括第一周成功的拍摄，Emma拿到了一大笔收入，还有Angel在本地的比基尼酒吧得到一份新工作。  
“比跳脱衣舞更上一层楼！”她笑着举杯。大家都和她共饮。  
  
“今晚女孩子们买单真是令人开心的转变，”Charles小声对Erik说。Erik只是朝他傻笑。Charles看上去美味得可以一口吞掉。  
“我认为你那三十分钟应该没有用来读剧本？”Charles轻快地说，手指沿着啤酒瓶上下摩挲。Erik努力不死盯着看，好一会儿才反应过来Charles的话。  
“哦。是啊。不，我没读。你之前说的是什么来着？”  
  
“剧本的最后一幕，”Charles凑到了Erik的耳畔，“是Max跟狱警上床，帮助Francis逃跑。”  
Erik被Charles吐在他耳边的呼吸弄得心神不宁，没有立即听清他的话。Charles已经说了下去，“这个，其实最后一幕是Max几年后被释放的时候Francis在门口接他。但那一幕没有性交，我们还得……”等到他看清Erik脸上的表情之后他停住了。  
  
“你 **想要** 我跟Emma上床？”Erik难以置信地说。  
“我没说我想，但那是Emma给我们的剧本里要求的，”Charles指出。  
Erik皱起眉头。“你到底想说什么？”  
Charles停顿了一会儿，然后才继续开口，“我觉得Emma想跟你做。”  
  
Erik不舒服地挪了挪。“我不——我不认为我想那么做。”  
“但你喜欢女人的，”Charles用合情合理的语调说道，“而且Emma可是女人当中最有魅力的之一。”  
Erik没有回答，而Charles看了Erik很久很久，让Erik感到有点不自在。“你不喜欢Emma，是不是？”  
  
“也不是那样，”Erik说，依然无法直视Charles的目光。“只是……她是你在我之前最好的朋友，高中之前。而且在你和我不说话的那一年里，似乎你和她关系挺近的。”Erik接下来的声音非常小，几乎是在嗫嚅。“我很嫉妒。”  
“噢，”Charles温柔地开口。他抚上了Erik的手。“你是我最好的朋友，Erik；任何事都不能改变这一点。”  
  
Erik感到既温暖，又失望，同时又对Charles的话感到无比困惑。这正是他想要的，不是吗？再度成为Charles最好的朋友，让一切全部回复正常？  
“想到Emma和我上床你不觉得难受吗？”Erik小心翼翼地问，观察Charles的表情。  
  
“这个嘛，”Charles夸张地叹了口气，“讲真的，3P听上去更好呢。”他朝Erik坏笑，但Erik看上去完全不认为有趣。  
“我想，”Erik大声说道，“再来一杯。”他离开了座位，决心恭维Angel再给他买一杯酒，这样就能把这些复杂的感情暂时抛之脑后，等到夜深入梦再来烦扰。  
（2015.5.9下午更新）  
  


**

  
  
三天很快过去了；因为天气好转，Erik甚至还重新接了些建筑工地的活儿。下一个拍摄日在周一的晚上，Charles已经看过了剧本内容，所以照Emma的建议他做了两次灌肠。  
  
“我的内在跟我的外在一样干净，”当他俩开始换上“囚服”的时候，他坏笑着对Erik说。  
“让我纠结的是你竟然对此事如此兴奋，”Erik干巴巴地说。Erik最近终于正常了许多，令Charles松了口气。Charles知道拍摄这部片子对于Erik来说很难；他知道这对于Erik是个巨大的牺牲，尽管在内心的最深处，他希望Erik不会觉得这牺牲 **非常大** 。  
有时候Erik所说的那些Charkes“并不完全让人恶心”的笑话令Charles生气。他无法主动开口嘲笑Erik不好看什么的，因为这显而易见不属实。他猜测Erik实际上是在说Charles其实有魅力 ，但他也不能确定，因为他认为自己绝对没有Erik那么英俊。  
  
“男孩们，”Emma朝他们点头致意。Erik对她冷冷的，不过他一贯如此。“今天，Max和Francis将会第一次进行肛交，而且也是他们相爱的时候。当然了，Francis在下面——”Erik笑了起来，而Charles用胳膊肘把他一捅。Emma短暂停顿之后继续说了下去，“Charles，你有没有……？”  
“他的内在就和他的外在一样干净。”Erik故作正经地嘲弄他。Charles咯咯直笑。  
  
“我很高兴你们俩心情都很好，”Emma带着一点微笑，但是真心的。她迟疑了一会儿，然后问道，“可能不该问，但——你们俩之前没带套做过吗？”  
Charles脸红了，“并没有。”  
“我有，”Erik说，“但不是在上面。”Charles疑问地看了Erik一眼，Erik装作没看到。  
“好吧，”Emma说。“你们俩都进展很顺利，所以当你们演到对话结束之后——就跟着感觉走，知道吗？只要你的老二——”指着Erik“——进入他的屁股”指着Charles，“——就行了。哦，还有射的时候记得拔出来，”她说，几乎像是临时想到的。  
  


**

  
_Francis焦躁不安地踱着步。Max试图看书，但Francis走来走去令人分心。  
“怎样才能让你停下？”Max终于叹了口气。  
“你知道我想要什么，”Francis忿忿地说。“已经快两个月了。我想要根烟，见鬼。”  
“那就买一根，”Max一副无聊的样子，但其实对于对话的进展方向十分感兴趣。  
  
“而我要怎么做到？”Francis问，仍在走来走去。“大家想要的货币就只有我的屁股而已。”  
“那就用那个付吧，”Max说着，把手中的书翻过一页。  
Francis停下了脚步，转身睁大眼睛瞪着Max。“我——什么？那可能吗？我记得你说过除你之外没人可以——”  
“除我之外没人可以，”Max冷峻地重复，充满了占有欲。他的目光暧昧地逡巡过Francis的身体，然后回到了书页上。  
  
Francis瞪着他。“你没有烟，”他平淡地说。“不然我会闻到。我会知道。”  
“我能搞到，”Max云淡风轻地说，又翻过了一页。“如果我认为值得的话。”  
Francis又盯着Max好一会儿，不安地把重心在两只脚之间挪来挪去。“你想要我的屁股，”他说。  
“你知道我想。”  
  
Francis好一阵子没说话。Max仍在看书，或是假装在看。  
“如果操我对你这么重要的话，”Francis酸涩地说，“你为什么不直接强迫我？”  
Max仍然没有看他。“我不想那样要你。我不是强奸犯。”  
“几乎没什么区别，不是吗？”  
  
Max终于将视线从书本上移开，用冷酷地目光凝视着Francis。“我从未强迫你做过任何事，Francis。我请求，或是你主动要求，以一种服务交换另一种服务。这是公平交易。以物换物，我 **保护** 你不被别人强奸，或许是暴力地蹂躏，而作为回报，你每周给我一次主动的口交。这是非常慷慨的协定。”  
Francis望着Max，嘴唇微微颤抖。“我知道，”片刻之后他安静地说。“还有谢谢你喊我Francis。”  
  
Max终于彻底放下了书本，只望着Francis。“你真的能给我弄来香烟？”Francis问。他转身背对着Max。Max沉默地站到了他的身后。  
“一整包，”Max说。他的声音低沉而压抑。  
Francis有好一会儿一言不发。“会痛吗？”他终于小声发问。  
Max没有撒谎。“有可能。但我并不想伤害你。”他朝Francis走得更近，声音放得更低，直到变成喃喃低语。“也可能会非常棒。我想让你觉得舒服。”  
  
Francis转过身仰视着Max。他俩几乎近在咫尺。“你觉得你能不能——不要——”Francis欲言又止，“——羞辱我？不要叫我荡货，或者诸如此类？”  
Max低头望着Francis，意识到自己一直以来是多么残酷。他眨了好几次眼，“我很抱歉，我不知道……”他停住了，有生以来第一次感到不知所措。“事情一向都是这样的，在这儿，”他终于继续开口，“我一直都是这样的。我不知道你会这么……”  
  
_台词就写到这里。Erik知道这一刻Max应当爱上Francis，也意味着Erik终将可以用他整整一周都渴望的方式，与Charles做爱。他用双手捧起Charles的脸，拇指轻柔地摩挲着Charles的颧骨，仔仔细细地记下他的每一寸样貌，细小的瑕疵之处，从他美丽的蓝眼睛到鼻梁上两颗小雀斑。他低下头，直到嘴唇和Charles的堪堪相贴，然后用舌尖描摹起Charles的唇线，然后才敢探进去细细品尝。  
  
在Erik的嘴唇碰上他的一刻，Charles才意识到，这不仅仅是Max和Francis的初吻，也是Charles和Erik的初吻。Erik的吻比Charles想象中的轻柔许多，只是起初，但很快热度骤升，没过多久Charles就发觉他俩的舌头纠缠不清并且相互撕扯着彼此的衣服。  
  
（有一件衣服真的撕坏了，Emma担心了一下然后Angel说“我就猜到这种事情会发生；所以我给他们各自多准备了一套衣服。”）  
  
Erik停下来，抵着Charles的双唇笑了，然后Charles感到自己被一把抱了起来，公主抱。他惊讶地吸了口气，双臂搂住了Erik的脖子。“没事的，我不会丢下你，”Erik低语，小心地把Charles放倒在床铺。Erik趴在他的身上，沿着Charles的脖颈往下一边亲吻一边爱抚。Charles发出一串各异的声音，从柔软的呜咽到呻吟再到低吼。他完全没有压抑，对于Erik的耳朵来说全都犹如音乐。  
  
Charles的性器泛红而美丽，Erik先是用鼻尖磨蹭了一会儿，然后在嘴唇碰到的一瞬间就径直含到了根部。Charles喘息着，下意识地拱起了后背往Erik的口中探得更深。Erik火热而潮湿的口腔几乎让他忍受不住，Charles用指尖抚过Erik的发丝，轻轻地拉扯着。  
“别太心急了，”他喘着气朝着Erik幸福地微笑。“我想要你操我再让我射。”  
  
“我真他妈爱你说下流话的样子，”Erik心急如焚地说，一边舔弄着Charles的筋络一边把两根手指浸在莫名出现在手边的润滑剂里面。  
“Fuck you，”Charles低声而气息不稳地说。  
“Fuck you,too，”Erik不假思索地回答，一如既往，然后两人同时愣住了。他们不是在演角色。这是 **他们的** 口头禅，从十五岁那年开始相互斗嘴的台词。Erik直视着Charles的双眼，知道他俩都再也不能假装这是Francis和Max；这是Charles和Erik。  
  
而他们都渴望着彼此。  
  
Erik再次含进Charles的阴茎，把两根手指插进Charles的体内。“哦，fuck，”Charles呻吟着，在Erik的手上碾动着，就好像已经想要更多。Charles紧抓着Erik的肩膀，低声呜咽着，扭动着下身试图在Erik的下腹上磨蹭自己的老二。  
“我还以为你想要我先操你的屁股，”Erik低语，沿着Charles的胸口一路向下吻去。他用舌尖在一边乳头上打转，对于Charles发出的扭曲声响非常满意。他在Charles体内转动着手指，望着Charles表情丰富的脸庞，猜测自己是否找到了正确的点。  
他根本不需要费心猜测；Charles没多久就呻吟出声，“就那儿， **就是那里** ，求你揉搓它，是的，哦我的上帝……”  
  
Charles猝然扭动挣扎起来。Erik吓坏了，以为自己弄疼了Charles，直到Charles随即喘息着开口，“我还不想射呢，Eri——操我，求你了！”  
这是Erik听过最性感的话。他用一只胳膊把Charles的双腿向上推，另一只手忙着给自己的老二做润滑。  
“准备好了吗？”他朝Charles低语。他实在太兴奋了，担心自己坚持不了多久。  
他期待Charles会催他赶紧进来别废话，但令他惊讶的是Charles咬了咬下嘴唇，“请慢一点，”他小声说，“你——太大了。”  
  
Charles还在演戏吗？Erik无声地点点头，突然感到一阵难以言喻的——挫败，如果Charles还在演的话。幸运的是他的老二并没有消减任何热情，而且当他感到Charles被他粗大的龟头撑开的那一刻，几乎已经忘记了是什么令他一时影响了兴致。  
  
Charles发出一道尖利的声音，用力抓住了他的肩膀，指甲都掐了进去。Erik停了下来，粗重地呼吸。“不要停，”Charles轻喘着，闭上了双眼。“只是——慢一点。”Erik用尽了所有的自控能力才继续尽可能缓慢地推进Charles的身体，他支撑住自己的双臂都在颤栗。等他终于齐根没入Charles里面的时候，他产生了一瞬超现实的感觉“我在操我最好的朋友”。他开始缓慢地，深入地抽插起来，全神贯注地凝视着Charles表情的细微变化，听他的呻吟，“Yes,yes,fuck,yes……”  
  
“我能骑你吗？”Charles低声问道，几乎断断续续。Erik点头让他们翻了个身。Erik发出一道悠长而令人尴尬的呻吟，当Charles再次将自己嵌在Erik的阴茎上，一寸一寸地坐下去。Erik双手紧攥住了身下的床单，因为Charles稳住了自己，控制了节奏，Erik不知道手该放在那里，直到注意到Charles勃起的阴茎。他重新润滑了掌心，开始缓缓地套弄起Charles的老二，享受着Charles感觉到他的动作之后惊讶地睁开双眼的表情。  
“我想要你——先射，”Charles低吟着。  
“不，你先，”Erik咬紧牙关说。Charles包裹住他的紧致热度几乎令人难以忍受地美妙。  
  
“我快到了，”Erik警告他。  
“我也是，”Charles说着，声音突然变高了。“你觉得我们能一起到么？”  
Erik露齿一笑。“试试看啊。”  
Erik加快了手上的动作，感觉到Charles的甬道紧紧绞住了他，随即突然松开。Charles射满了Erik的胸口，而Erik几乎同时被Charles挤压他的力道推上了顶峰。  
Charles在Erik的身旁躺下，重重地喘着气。Erik趁此机会又吻了Charles一次。Charles朝他一笑。“几乎同时呢，”他说。“我们已经是行家了。”  
  
 **我爱你。** 这句话就在Erik的舌尖，但他害怕越过这最后一步。当然Charles一定已经知道了，从Erik爱抚他亲吻他的动作。他根本停不下来。  
但他还是停了，因为他睡着了。他一只胳膊垫在Charles的脑后，另一只胳膊环抱着他，让睡眠支配自己一小会儿。当然他可以小睡一下，抱一抱。  
  
他睡意朦胧地听到两个女生说话，感觉到Charles用一块热毛巾帮他清理。Charles散发出一种朝气和快乐的能量，Erik试图把他抱紧再亲热一会儿，这时候Charles说，“是 **我** 啦，你这呆瓜，”Erik突然一下子清醒了大部分。  
他睁开眼睛，“当然是你，”他说，眨眼试图挥走睡意。“还能是谁？”  
  
Charles轻快地笑了，就好像Erik说了什么呆萌的笑话。“你今天还没完事呢，瞌睡虫，”他微笑着说，“你应该快去冲个澡，Angel要帮你画下一幕的妆。”  
“不是——等等，不会是——Emma——”Erik一想到那个场景就几乎恐慌不已。  
“不，不，还不是，”Charles说，拽了拽Erik的胳膊。“这幕应该很容易；没有床戏也没有台词。”Erik不情愿地坐起身。“而且，姑娘们今天还想请我们喝酒，你愿意的话？”  
  
“好啊，”Erik说。下一幕没有台词和床戏？会是什么内容？Erik真希望自己读了全部的剧本。还有，又是喝酒。“ **你** 想要再去喝酒吗？”  
“是啊，笨蛋，要不我干嘛问你。”Charles怎能如此泰然自若，在Erik感到自己世界天翻地覆的同时？Erik能想到的唯一解释就是Charles并不像Erik那样，因为他们刚才的性爱而受到影响。Erik突然感到腹中如同沉了一块大石，但他仍然想要待在Charles身边。  
“那我也去，”Erik站起来，看了Charles一会儿，也许太久了一点，然后走进了浴室。  
  
Charles叹了口气，好奇自己还能装多久，这种活力四射的“做爱根本没有影响我啦”的戏码，直到Erik在他身边再度回复正常为止。  
  
下一幕需要相当长的准备时间，因为Angel得帮Erik画个复杂的妆，表示Erik因为帮Francis弄到烟而和别人大打了一架。实际上之后的就比较容易了；Max踉跄地摔进牢房，浑身淤青和鲜血，刚好让Francis扶住他的胳膊。然后他递给Francis一包香烟。  
  
这“受伤/治愈”的情节对于Erik本人来说也相当容易；他基本就是躺在床上，假装自己昏迷不醒，痴痴迷迷爱恋地看着Francis/Charles帮他换药或者端水。Angel每隔几分钟走过来帮他擦掉一点妆，表示Max在Francis的照料下逐渐好转。  
  
到了拍摄日快结束的时候，Erik感到自己的大脑已经基本回复了正常。他已经等不及要再洗一次澡，然后出门喝上几杯，在一整天忙于操人或者躺平（有时候两件事同时发生）之后。  
（2015.5.10凌晨更新）  
  


**

  
  
“我难以描述我有多开心，一切都这么顺利，”Emma对Charles、Erik和Angel说，一同为Max和Francis举杯。“我希望告诉你们今晚喝酒完全是娱乐性的，但我们的确有些正事要谈。”  
不出所料地，Erik哼了一声。大家都没理他。  
  
“我准备了一份合同，”Emma冷静地说。“简单起见，我提议我们四个人各自分到四分之一，对于下载或是播放而产生的收益。”  
一阵短暂的沉默，然后Charles开口，“那编剧怎么办？如果我们能赚到钱的话，都应该归功于编剧写的好剧本。”  
“哦，甜心，我还以为你知道呢。我就是编剧，”Emma微笑着说。  
“噢！”Charles眨了眨眼。“这样的话，你的提议听上去就非常公平了。”  
  
Emma转向他们的摄影师兼化妆师（还有场景设计）。“Angel？”  
“我觉得可以！”  
  
Emma几乎是有点胆战心惊地转向Erik。Charles和Angel也都紧张了稍许。“Erik呢？”  
Erik望着Charles，面无表情。“只要Charles愿意，我就愿意。”  
Emma看上去有点喜悦也有点惊讶。Charles脸红了。Angel则探究地挑起了眉毛。  
  
“非常好，”Emma欢快地说。“我们应该讨论下一幕，Max和狱警上床的那段。我在想——”  
“不，”Erik直白地说。  
Emma瞥了Charles一眼，“我们没什么时间讨论这个了，Erik——”  
“我是说，不，我不会操你。”  
Angel站了起来。“我得——再喝一杯，”她仓皇地离开了。  
  
Emma的脸颊微微涨红，但这是她收到Erik话语影响的唯一表露。  
“那么，呃，显然你不应该做任何让自己觉得不舒服的事情，”Charles尴尬地开口，紧张地在Emma和Erik两人之间看来看去。“也许——假如角色调换一下呢？可以让Francis和狱警上床，换Max逃跑。”  
Emma思索着，意味深长地看了Charles一眼。“那就像是2000年夏天那次的重演，”Emma朝他抛了个媚眼。“当然，甜心，我可以——”  
  
“你是什么意思？”Erik打断了他。他听这段对话已经越来越不舒服。“2000年的夏天发生了什么？”Erik记得当时的情况——自从寒假被Charles继父驱逐之后，他和Charles那年夏天完全都没有说过一句话，也没有一起玩。那是Erik一生中最为悲惨的时光之一。  
  
“这个嘛，那时候——”当Emma看到Charles脸上惊惶的表情之后停了下来。她望着Erik眉头紧锁的样子，宽宏大量地露出一个微笑。“你猜怎么着，我不想再说下去了。”然后她离开去找Angel。  
  
“2000年的夏天发生了什么？”Erik把矛头指向了Charles。  
Charles不安地吞了口口水，“呃，我猜Emma是在指我们上床的事情。”他的声音越来越小，到句尾几乎变成了嗫嚅。  
Erik瞪了Charles好一会儿。“你上过Emma？那个夏天你和我——”他没讲完，用手掩住了嘴巴。Charles不知道该说什么，只能回望着Erik，自己的心脏怦怦直跳，试图说服自己根本不用感到愧疚。  
  
“你为什么不告诉我？”Erik问，显然受到了伤害。  
“我不知道，那次真的很……尴尬，而且也没怎么成功。我还在试图搞清自己的性取向……”Charles换了个表达。“等到你和我再次说话的时候，我已经意识到了自己是同性恋，而跟你讨论我跟女生上过床的事情……我也不知道。我只是不想提起，知道吗？”  
  
Charles开始觉得有点不爽了，因为他发觉自己根本没做错什么。尽管如此，当他看着Erik的表情的时候心中却并非这么觉得。  
“好吧，那真是再好不过了，”Erik说完站起身来。“看上去你跟她又有了第二次机会，这次别他妈搞砸了。”他朝着吧台走去。  
  
Charles张口结舌地盯着桌面。那是什么意思？Erik为什么会如此小题大做呢？Charles提议角色互换只是为了让Erik不必勉强自己做不想做的事情；难不成Erik以为Charles真心想跟Emma做吗？  
  
Angel走了过来，在Charles身旁坐下。他心不在焉地对她微笑。  
“我只想告诉你，你们拍的这部片子——真的很棒，”Angel带着有些不自在的笑容说道。  
Charles回以一笑，不由自主地感到欣慰，而且也感激她来缓解气氛。“你说的是 **我们** 拍的片子才对？你是其中很重要的一部分，我亲爱的。”  
  
Angel笑得更开心了，朝他偏了偏脑袋。“你不会恰好也喜欢女人吧，会么？”她舔了舔嘴唇，意图昭然若揭。  
“我非常受宠若惊，但尽管你是个可爱的姑娘，很遗憾你还是找错人了，”Charles温和地说。“我并不喜欢女人。”Charles的视线下意识地飘向了Erik的背影，那个人正坐在房间那头的吧台座位上，背对着Charles。  
“哦。”Angel的视线跟着Charles的目光看到了孤身一人的Erik。“噢！你和Erik——呃，你们并没有交往，是吗？”  
  
“不，我们没有交往，”Charles安静地说，感觉心沉了下去。  
“你会不会介意我，呃，去勾搭他？”Angel此刻都没有在看Charles，整个脸都转向了Erik那边。  
“不会，”Charles喝了一口啤酒转开视线，不去看他们俩当中的任何一人。“请自便。”  
  
然后Charles看着Angel接近了Erik，对他说了什么。他们交谈了一会儿，Charles知道自己应该移开视线，但他做不到，然而看着Angel因为Erik说的话而大笑并且搭上了他的胳膊，他还是感到轻微的反胃。Erik转头看向Charles，Charles赶紧摆出一副假笑，举起手里的啤酒朝他们致意。在房间这头很难看清Erik脸上的表情，但他又凝视了Charles好一会儿，然后缓缓站起身，穿上外套，跟Angel一同走出了酒吧。在他关上门之前最后一次久久地望了Charles一眼。  
  
随后Emma走到了他的身边。“你还好吗，宝贝？你看上去不太好。”  
他揉了揉脸。“情况很复杂，Emma。你有没有可能重写剧本的结局，这样就没人需要跟狱警上床？请不要生气，”他立即补充，“你是个非常美丽的女人，我只是……”他哽咽了。“我只是做不到。”  
“我倒是要为你担心我会生气而觉得生气呢，”Emma轻快地说。“我不需要用性交来证明自己的价值。”她停住了，然后低声地说，“再也不用了。”  
  
Charles沉默了好一会儿，带着浅浅的微笑望着Emma。他知道她从不向人敞开心扉，从来没有，甚至他也不行。但她身上有着一种他向来喜欢和欣赏的力量。他覆上了她的手，轻捏了一下。  
  
“我会编出一个没有狱警床戏的结局，”Emma片刻之后说道。“至于你，我想，应该去找Erik。我觉得你们俩有很多事情要谈。”她站了起来。“回头见。”她亲了一口他的脸颊，随后离开了。  
  


**

  
  
Charles没有去追Erik，尽管他知道Emma大概是对的。他只是忧郁地坐在吧台前，点了一杯最便宜的啤酒。  
“嘿，Chuck。“  
是Logan。Charles惊讶地抬起头。“Logan！你在这里多久了？”  
“我？我刚到，刚开始轮班。你还好吗？”  
  
“情况很复杂，”Charles一天之内第二次这么说。“Eirk——”然后他丢脸地发觉自己哭了起来。“哦，该死。”  
Logan同情地看着他。“哎呀，Chuck。你们俩吵架了？”  
“并没有，我只是……他生我的气，现在他去跟别人上床了，假装我们之间什么都没发生过，我只希望一切回到正常，”Charles哭得打嗝，说话断断续续。  
  
“你们之间发生了什么吗？”Logan友善地问，又帮他倒了一杯酒。他朝酒杯点点头。“我请你的。”  
“我们在——拍——片子，”Charles尴尬地解释。“黄片。为了钱。”  
Logan难以置信地瞪着他。“所以……你们俩上了床，到现在你才惊讶事情变得不同了？”  
“用你这种说法听上去好蠢，”Charles咕哝着，喝了一小口啤酒。  
  
Logan只是怀疑地看了他一眼，然后摇摇头继续开始擦柜台。  
“所以他现在在操别的人？”Logan问，一边和Charles谈天一边干活儿。  
“是的，”Charles闷闷不乐地说。“我宁愿他没有。”直到说出口的这一瞬他才真正意识到自己的希望。他努力不去想Erik跟Angel上床的样子，但现在想象太过容易了，因为他已经清楚地知道Erik性欲勃发的样子，他性感得不可理喻，记得他从角色里脱离出来，主动问Charles需不需要口交。不知为何，这令Charles记起了Erik三年半以前让Charles搬进他家，从未跟他要过一分钱房租。记起Erik总是尽量帮Charles保持温暖，记起他昏昏欲睡的时候总是想抱着Charles亲热……  
  
“哦上帝，”Charles突然大声地脱口而出，那一瞬间他意识到了自己的感情。酒吧里几个人转头看了他一眼。“哦我的上帝，”他重复了一次，声音小多了，变成了自言自语。他抬头望向Logan，脸上带着恍然大悟的神情。“我想我爱上了我最好的朋友。”他低语。  
Logan笑了。“听上去这种事情应该由你告诉他，而不是我。”  
  


**

  
  
尽管他可以很容易地搭酒吧里别人的顺风车，Charles还是选择了步行回家，用来清醒头脑。他有一点醉了，不适合告诉Erik……告诉Erik……等等，他在干什么？他不能告诉Erik他爱他。Erik因为他和Emma上过床而火冒三丈，尽管那很愚蠢而且是一百万年前的事了；更别提Erik此刻正在搞Angel。Charles浸满酒精的大脑仍然意识到：告诉Erik自己爱他会使得他俩无法继续同居下去。Charles哽咽了一瞬，在泥泞的雪地上艰难地行走，用力眨着眼睛不让泪水掉下来。  
  
他轻轻地打开了大门。Erik的卧室里有灯光从门缝透出，并且Charles听到窃窃私语声，尽力不去仔细听清。Charles站在客厅里，注视着那一线光辉，决定还是不要敲门。他不想打扰他挚友的兴致。他会等到Erik走出房间。但他想要在Erik出门的一瞬间就跟他谈话。而且他也不想回到自己的房间，睡在那张他和Erik做爱——不，他们俩性交过的那张床。操过的那张床。  
  
Charles在地板上坐下，后背靠着Erik门旁的墙壁。他告诉自己，坐在这儿等待不算太古怪，但在他睡着之前的最后一个念头是： **如果真的太古怪又怎样？反正我就要搬出去了。  
** （2015.5.10下午二更）  
  


**

  
  
Erik第二天一大早踏出房门，差点被睡在他门口的男人绊了一跤。“Charles！为什么——你——你干嘛睡在地板上？”  
Charles困倦地睁开眼睛。“Erik？Angel在哪？”  
“什么？你找——Angel？”  
“不是。”Charles揉了揉眼睛，挣扎着想站起来。Erik内心深处有个声音说着这个动作可爱极了。“我只是——以为她在这儿。”  
  
Erik在Charles身旁跪了下来。“不，她不在。”他轻柔地说。“她昨晚送我回家，但没有留宿。”  
“但我听到声音了，从你的房间，”Charles困惑不解地说。  
Erik深情地望着他，扬起了嘴角。“视频，”他说。  
  
Charles发觉自己很难直视Erik的眼睛。“所以你没有……”他努力吞咽了一口，Erik耐心地等待他的问题说完。“你没有——跟她上床？”  
Erik因为Charles的询问而涌起了一阵希望。“没有，”他说，“我没有。”他不知道此刻该说什么。Erik感觉自己的情绪都梗在了喉咙口。  
  
Charles听到Erik的话看上去开心了一点。他转头望着Erik好一会儿，然后才重新开口。“我很抱歉我没告诉你我高中跟Emma上床的事，”他终于说道。“你是我最好的朋友；我应该说的。”  
“我反应过度了，”Erik真诚地说。“我知道那是很久之前的事情了。再说，”Erik忍住了即将出口的话产生的不快，但他还是得说，“尽管我做不到，我也理解你要和她上床，为了完成这部片子。”  
  
Charles摇了摇脑袋。“我跟她讲了我不会。她会重写剧本结局，没人要和狱警上床。”  
Erik闭上了眼睛。Charles的话使得Erik感到喜悦之情就快满溢出来，他再也无法抑制了。“Charles，我有话要对你说。”  
“我也有话要对你说，”Charles说。他的声音在最后一个字破碎了。  
  
Erik抓住Charles的手捏了一捏。“让我们同时说吧；也许这样容易些。”  
Charles看上去有些不明白，但还是点点头。他们直视着对方，同时吸了口气。然后Erik说出“我爱你”，与此同时Charles说了“我要搬出去。”  
  
两个人大眼瞪小眼。  
“你要 **搬出去** ？”  
“你 **爱** 我？”  
“你为什么要搬出去？”  
“因为我以为你不爱我！”  
  
Erik大大地松了口气，吻住了Charles，然后与Charles额头相抵，发出一道半是欢笑半是啜泣的声音。“我当然爱你！所以自从我们开始拍摄之后我才表现得像个傻子一样。我快被逼疯了，不得不成为Max，成为那个像个混蛋一样对待你的人，而我想要的只是让你觉得快乐，就像你让我感觉的那样。”  
Charles脸上流露出柔和的，幸福的神情。“哦，Max也没那么坏啦，”他轻快地说。“我更喜欢Erik，但也不得不承认Max也挺性感的。”  
“不。才不是。你知道谁才性感吗？你。甚至当你扮演Francis的时候，那个——那个——书呆子气的性爱恶魔。”  
“书呆子气的性爱恶魔？”Charles故作愤慨地嘲笑他。“Fuck you！”  
“Fuck you，too，”Erik轻声呢喃，一边微笑着一边再次亲吻了Charles。“操你直到天长地久。”  
  


**

  
尽管在过去的一周里他们已经做得够多了，接下来的几天内他们还是找到了足够的能量又干了好几次，直到Charles注意到他有好几通来自Emma的未接来电。  
  
“我搞好了能用的结束场景，不需要任何人拍床戏，”Charles回电之后Emma宣布道。  
“哦，好的”Charles轻松地说，努力忽略Erik沿着他的膝盖往上亲来亲去的动作。“那很棒，但如果Max和Francis还需要再上床的话也没问题的—— **嘿！好痒** ！”  
“听上去你们俩已经言归于好了，”Emma干巴巴地说。  
  
“Erik和我相爱了，”Charles骄傲地宣布。  
“这事整个镇子十年前就知道了，”Emma叹了口气，但Charles能听出他的笑意。她很快又回到了工作模式。“Angel和我要再去拍一场我在牢房里的戏，然后你们就能拆掉布景了。”  
“听上去不错，”Charles说。“我们一小时之后整理好。”他挂断了电话。“客人来之前我们还有一个小时，”他对Erik说，非常刻意地舔了舔嘴唇。“在那之前我们能做什么，有主意吗？”  
  
Erik，事实证明，的确有些主意。  
  


**

  
  
他们冲好澡，整理好仪容没多久，Emma和Angel就到了。Emma把一堆废报纸塞在“牢房床铺”的毯子下面，假装成睡觉的人。然后Angel拍摄Emma穿着那身性感的制服走进牢房，做作地掀开了毯子露出废报纸。“我就知道我不该走神，”狱警说，“他们都逃跑了！”Emma停住了一秒，然后说，“完工。”  
  
“就……就这样？是不是——我是说结尾实在太草率了，和故事的其他部分相比，”Charles皱起了眉头。  
Emma朝他一笑。“别忘了这是黄片，甜心，而且床戏很辣。只要是圆满的结局，我相信不会有人抱怨的。”  
  
“那么现在怎么办？”Erik问Emma，他的胳膊搂着Charles。  
“这个，Angel和我会后期编辑，然后传到一些人们可以付费下载或者购买光碟的网站。有点像……iTunes，不过是成人版的。”  
“我们什么时候能拿到收入？”Charles问。尽管他和Erik在一起无比欢乐幸福，他还是没忘记他们仍然需要筹到足够的税款才能继续住在这里。  
“大多数的钱应该很快就能到手了，”Emma说。“视频越新，越收到关注，通常情况下。但之后还是会有少量收入。”  
  
Erik和Charles相互望了一眼。他们还有六周的时间房产税到期。  
“你什么时候回洛杉矶，Emma？”Charles问。  
Emma开口之后迟疑了一瞬，“我还不确定。至少一个月之后吧。”  
Charles因为她意外延长的逗留期而挑起了眉毛。但她避开了他的视线，于是Charles没有继续这个话题。

  
**

四周之后，他们四个人又再次见面了，因为Emma说要给大家支票。Erik和Charles都非常高兴地接受了每人4628美元的钱款。加起来之后刚好够付清房产税，剩下的钱也足够给大家买上几杯酒。  
“谢谢你，Emma，”Erik诚挚地说。他最近一个月内看上去对Emma态度好了很多。“是你的主意，你的脚本，而且说真的——”他朝着Charles微笑。“——没有你的话我也不会这么幸福。”  
  
“这个嘛，”Emma缓缓地说，“你们俩似乎已经有了不少粉丝，如果你们还有兴趣拍下一部的话，我觉得你们还能表现得更好。”  
  
Erik和Charles面面相觑。“你想到了什么？”Erik谨慎地问。  
“大家似乎很有兴趣看你们俩演一部假结婚的戏码，”Emma笑着说，“我已经在写剧本了。”  
“我会想看的，”Charles急切地说。“好的，我们干吧！Erik，你觉得呢？”  
Erik思索了一会儿。“我们俩只操对方，是吧？”  
Emma点了点头。  
  
“我们需要你们俩再次帮助我们，”Charles热情地说，看着Angel和Emma，然后直视着Emma。“这表示你不会回洛杉矶去了？”  
Emma的表情逐渐变得严肃起来。“呃。我也许……误导了你，关于我在那的生活有多么光鲜亮丽。我其实并不喜欢在镜头前性交；我更喜欢写作，导演，还有为你们俩拍片子。所以回答你的问题：如果你想再拍的话，我就不回LA了。”  
  
Charles笑得太过开心，脸都疼了。“太好了。十年来我一直很想你，Emma！再说要不是你误导了我关于你拍黄片的经历，Erik和我可能还在同一屋檐下受到性张力的煎熬，那可不是人们想看到的剧情。”  
Emma挑起了眉毛。“这倒不一定，”她说。  
  
  
 **FIN.**


End file.
